Studio Networks
The Quintana Media Group '(also known as '"QMG" '''and previously known as '''Mas Media) is an American radio broadcaster, cable TV, and digital media corporation based in Miami, Florida, and Houston, Texas. Owned by the UBS Hispanic Media, division of the United Broadcasting Service, it's the largest Hispanic-owned broadcasting company in the US. History Launched in May 2016, Quintana, then known as Mas Media is the successor of Rodriguez-Baughman Media, who filed for bankruptcy in July 2015 after announcing they owed $1.7 billion in debt. On June 2, 2018, UBS Corp announced that it will acquire Mas Media. It was approved by Alopeztruj2000 on June 12, and it was completed a few days later. Rebranding as "Quintana Media Group" On October 28, 2018, Mas Media announced that they'll rename themselves to a better name. According to Armando Raul Quintana, the CEO of the company, the name "Mas Media" confused a lot of people and they would ask if that was Mass Media or More Media (since "Más" is Spanish for "More"). On October 31, Mas Media has announced that they'll rename themselves to Quintana Media, named after the CEO of the company. Mas Media became Quintana Media Group on November 22, 2018. Quintana owns and operates Studio.fm (formerly Mas Radio), an online streaming service for its radio stations. List of Radio Stations Below is a list of radio stations that are owned by QMG. Arizona Phoenix * KXLN-FM 107.5 - Spanish CHR * KUNP 92.7 - Spanish Hot AC * KMXP 94.1 - Hot AC * KRUM 105.3 - Alternative Rock * KGLO 98.9 - Top 40 * KXJM 102.1 - Urban CHR Arkansas Little Rock * KRMX 96.3 - Hot AC California Fresno * KYOT 94.1 - Classic Rock * KSSF 104.5 - Spanish CHR * KCLS 106.9 - Hot AC * KZFN 97.7 - Top 40 * KJFA-FM 102.9 - Regional Mexican * KRBM 99.3 - Spanish Rhythmic AC * KJFA 1480 - Tropical Los Angeles * KLBA 104.9 - Spanish CHR * KLVE 106.3 - Hot AC * KQBU 102.1 - Regional Mexican * KLMP 99.3 - Top 40 * KENG-FM 107.5 - Dance * KXTU 97.9 - Spanish Rhythmic Hot AC * KALA 1590 - Spanish News/Talk Sacramento * KYLA-FM 106.5 - Top 40 * KSRG 94.7 - Dance * KMMX 93.5 - Spanish CHR * KSMT 97.9 - Spanish Hot AC * KTRQ-FM 100.3 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KSPN 1320 - Spanish Sports San Diego * KLHT 91.9 - Spanish CHR * KXSD 93.3 - Top 40 * KWNG 103.7 - Dance * KSTR 98.9 - Urban AC * KLEY-FM 106.1 - Regional Mexican * KMYX 94.9 - Rhythmic Hot AC San Francisco * KHHZ 107.9 - Top 40 * KNST 96.3 - Regional Mexican * KTRO 102.1 - Spanish Hot AC * KVVX 94.9 - Spanish CHR * KKHS 103.9 - Hot AC * KLAT 910 - Spanish Sports Florida Jacksonville * WGRA 94.5 - Hot AC * WMOV-FM 102.7 - Top 40 * WLHT 95.9 - Spanish CHR * WIVA 105.1 - Tropical/Spanish Hot AC * WAMR 1380 - Spanish Talk Miami * WAMI-FM 100.5 - Top 40 * WRDM 107.9 - Bilingual Rhythmic AC * WMVA 95.7 - Dance * WRTO 97.3 - Spanish CHR * WQBA-FM 103.9 - Cubaton * WKIA 102.3 - Urban CHR * WQBA 1520 - Spanish News/Talk Tampa * WXOS 101.1 - Spanish CHR * WJKT 106.3 - Spanish Hot AC * WBBT 95.3 - Urban CHR * WZNG 107.5 - Top 40 * WTBZ 104.1 - Alternative Rock * WDES-FM 96.5 - Tropical * WDES 940 - Spanish Sports Liberty Liberty City * WLXO 107.5 - Spanish Hot AC * WPRC-FM 92.1 - Spanish CHR * WRSE-FM 99.5 - Dance * WPRC-AM 1400 - Spanish News Louisiana New Orleans * KXMG 93.3 - Dance Maryland Washington DC * WCXO 93.7 - Spanish CHR * WDCR 97.5 - Top 40 * WVIX 105.1 - Rhythmic AC Nevada Las Vegas * KRTM 94.5 - Spanish CHR * KEBN 92.3 - Regional Mexican * KVNW 98.3 - Spanish Hot AC * KXQV 99.9 - Top 40 * KSPE-FM 100.7 - Urban CHR * KMVN 101.9 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KEDG 103.1 - Alternative New Jersey Atlantic City * WALC 107.7 - Spanish CHR New York New York City * WMXA 93.5 - Spanish CHR * WLRG 102.7 - Rhythmic Top 40 * WXNY-FM 101.1 - Spanish Rhythmic AC * WKTR 107.9 - Top 40 * WPWR-FM 105.1 - Urban CHR * WGEE 92.7 - Classic Hip-Hop * WVNY 1590 - Tropical Plattsburgh * WCVS 99.7 - Top 40 * WJKC 104.1 - Adult Hits * WXXN 93.5 - Rhythmic Hot AC * WOZI-FM 100.3 - Active Rock * WTCV-FM 105.9 - News/Talk * WTCV 730 - News/Talk Ohio Cleveland * WRKK 98.9 - Rhythmic AC * WNOU 104.7 - Top 40 * WLAT-FM 100.5 - Hot AC * WRPT 95.1 - Country Oklahoma Oklahoma City * KYOK-FM 100.1 - Hot AC * KPRR 97.5 - Top 40 * KBKO 93.7 - Adult Hits * KMY-FM 106.5 - Sports * KOL-AM 820 - Oldies Pennsylvania Philadelphia * WEMP 95.1 - Top 40 * WQHP 102.5 - Adult Contemporary * WYBZ 92.3 - Alternative * WSDO 107.9 - Spanish CHR San Andreas Los Santos * KLJK-FM 104.5 - Spanish CHR * KRNW 103.9 - Top 40 * KMOV-FM 107.7 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KVES-FM 92.5 - Spanish Hot AC * KVES-AM 1320 - Spanish News/Talk Texas Amarillo * KAMX 105.7 - Top 40 * KLHS 107.9 - Spanish CHR Austin * KLAT-FM 102.5 - Spanish CHR * KLVS 93.9 - Bilingual Hot AC * KPWW 103.7 - Top 40 * KGXI 98.3 - Dance Beaumont * KTCX 102.9 - Spanish CHR * KKRW 97.5 - Modern Rock * KZXY 94.1 - Top 40 * KAYT 101.3 - Country * KGRT 96.7 - Classic Hits Brinson * KRXZ 100.3 - Spanish CHR * KQNI 93.9 - Top 40 * KTEO 98.7 - Regional Mexican Corpus Christi * KDGT 96.5 - Spanish CHR * KQFM 107.1 - Hot AC * KKRZ 97.9 - Top 40 Dallas/Fort Worth * KROA 95.7 - Spanish CHR * KHTS 92.1 - Top 40 * KDMG 102.1 - Urban AC * KFZO 100.3 - Regional Mexican * KEXX 93.3 - Spanish Hot AC * KMVK 107.5 - Rhythmic Hot AC * KZNS-FM 97.9 - Rhythmic CHR * KDSS 1690 - Spanish Oldies Houston * KMIA 96.5 - Spanish CHR * KXIX 101.9 - Top 40 * KESL 106.1 - Spanish Hot AC * KLEI-FM 97.3 - Regional Mexican * KSAM 96.9 - Dance * KIVE 102.9 - Hot AC * KSPK 107.3 - Urban AC San Antonio * KSAT-FM 107.9 - Spanish Hot AC * KVVA 97.5 - Spanish CHR * KTJN 92.9 - Tejano * KNOR 92.3 - Hot AC * KXFM 104.1 - Top 40 * KBZZ 95.7 - Alternative * KKPR 106.7 - Urban CHR Utah Salt Lake City * KHRA 96.9 - Urban CHR * KZLT 99.1 - Spanish Top 40 * KAGL 104.5 - Regional Mexican * KSCU 105.3 - Top 40 * KQSL 101.9 - Spanish Hot AC * KDEP-FM 93.7 - Spanish Sports * KDEP 1140 - Spanish Sports Washington Seattle * KSWC 101.5 - Spanish CHR * KXLY 96.7 - Top 40 * KRXL 105.9 - Spanish Hot AC * KQKS 107.3 - Hot AC * KHTP 1450 - News/Talk Wuhu Island/Wedge Island * WLVA-FM 96.1 - Spanish CHR * WEZU-FM 92.1 - Hot AC * WUOD 94.9 - Dance See Also QMG in FTVS Wiki. Category:Mas Media Category:Miami Category:Florida Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Lists __FORCETOC__